1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement in body surfboards.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Body surfboards are lightweight floats on which a swimmer can lie for paddling across the water or ride while being propelled by waves. Usually such boards are made of polystyrene foam or polyethylene foam and are approximately 2 inches thick, 20 inches wide and 40 inches long. "Board" will refer to the above foam body surfboards or any other board in which attachment of pontoon flotation would be applicable. Naturally, the flotation is limited such that the boards actually sink down in the water when the swimmer rests on them. This sinking substantially increases the drag of the board in the water making it more difficult to plane when paddling over the surface and riding the waves in the surf. The sinking also decreases the stability of the board.
It is the purpose of the subject invention to improve the flotation and stability of a body surfboard by adding auxiliary floats on the outside edges and extending past the swimmer on both sides. These auxiliary floats are designed to increase the utility of the surfboard.